


Prediction

by oh-wellau (oh_well1)



Series: Deep in the meadow [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Baking, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Mockingjay, cheesebuns, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_well1/pseuds/oh-wellau
Summary: A peek into a morning in the Everlark home where Peeta is baking. Domestic fluff.Takes place sometime after the Epilogue. Whether it is canon or not is up to the reader.





	Prediction

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr in 2015.

 

“Huh.”

“What is it?” She’s perched on the kitchen counter lazily stuffing her mouth with cheese buns, while her free hand gently rubs where the light orange shirt stretches over her stomach.

“It has two yolks.” He has completely stopped his baking, leaving aside the shell of the egg he just broke, and is now staring intently at the bowl he uses for mixing the ingredients.

“What?”

“Come. Take a look.” She carefully gets down from where she was sitting and shuffles across the kitchen to look over his shoulder.

“Huh. It does.” She cocks her head a little to the side. “I didn’t know that could happen. Do you think it’s safe to eat?”

They stare at it in silence for a moment.

“Yes, I mean, why not? It’s still an egg.”

“Yeah, but it has  _two_  yolks,” she insists.

“It happens.” He turns around a little to look at her. “I’ve seen it before, once, when I was little. At first I thought it was part of a fairytale my father used to tell me, of two yolk eggs announcing the union of a couple or the impending arrival of twins to the world, but…” he hesitates for a second, his eyes widening “do you think…?”

“What? That I’m carrying twins?” she snorts, “It’s an egg, Peeta! Not some weird magical god of Baking.”

“No, not the god itself, of course, but it could be a sign.”

“Are you being serious?”

“Uh, maybe? I don’t know,” his ears turn bright pink, “do you believe in symbolism?”

She stares at him blankly.

“You know, symbolism, like when in a book there’s a deeper meaning to a character or an object, because it represents something important. Like, for example, the constant presence of the same colour throughout the story. Or like the sun and spring symbolize life and rebirth…”

“Peeta, what’s your point?”

“The only other time I’ve ever seen a two yolk egg was when my older brother was making the batter for his toasting bread.” He wills her to understand.

She rolls her eyes. “With that line of thought, you’d find one every time you bake bread for a toasting or make a wedding cake.”

“That’s different, those aren’t for me.”

“What about our toasting then?” she volleys back.

“We were already together before our toasting.” He shrugs nonchalantly, like what he’s saying it’s completely clear and makes total sense. “It wouldn’t have been marking the union of us as a couple, not really, because we already were one.”

“Peeta,” she groans, annoyed by him, “It’s just an egg.”

“It has  _two yolks_ , Katniss.”

She moves around him, picks up the whisk and mixes the ingredients inside the bowl. “Hey! Don’t—”

“There,” she stops stirring and turns back to him, “Just another regular egg.” She pecks him on the lips and goes back to her cheese buns, giving the argument for settled.

She doesn’t know Peeta is already making plans in his head about all the adjustments they’ll have to make for when the two babies arrive.

And when they do, he’ll say I told you so.

 


End file.
